1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to doors and more specifically to a door adapted for automated assembly, which allows the door to be assembled more efficiently.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It appears that the prior art does not disclose a door having two outer sheets, where one end of each outer sheet is snapped into a hinge rail of a door frame.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a door adapted for automated assembly, which includes two outer sheets that are snapped into a hinge rail and that provides more efficient assembly of a door.